


Hazard

by Glowstickia



Series: The Vault Crew Stories [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Down in the Third Rail, Nova wants to buy a drink while her ghoulfriend, NoOne, just wants to relax, and the mayor makes his entrance.
Series: The Vault Crew Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for discord group prompt: Hazard.

Nova hopped onto the bar stool and stared at the Mr. Handy wearing a bowler hat passing out drinks down at the other end of the counter. As he hovered back, Nova pressed her elbows on the counter, cupped her chin and batted her lashes. The Handy eyed her. He had a few stickers in red, white, and blue stuck to him. Or were they magnets. Oooo maybe they sold those too?

“You gonna buy something, or sit there taking up space, Ma’am?”

Nova grinned, refocusing on the Handy’s trio of eyestalks. “Got any whiiiisky?” She asked, letting her dangling feet kick the counter and her stool’s legs.

“Sorry,” he said, in his condescending tone, “fresh out.”

She squinted at him as she stuck out her lower lip. “Pleaaaaaaase~” she fluttered her lashes again. When he didn’t make a move she huffed, “fiiine. What about some Stout stuff.”

A dark blue bottle appeared in front of her. “Twelve caps.”

She slapped eleven down and popped the one off her bottle. “Thaaaank youuuuu~” she sang before sliding off her chair and scurrying off close to the stage. A ghoul wearing a dusty cowboy hat raised her head as Nova took the open spot next to her.

She clicked her tongue as Nova tapped her bottle against the ghoul’s. “Charlie not sellin’ ya whiskey?” She guessed as Nova pulled her bottle close.

Nova sighed loudly. “Nooooo,” she took a swig of her drink and swished it in her mouth before swallowing, “eh, not the saaaame, NoOne.”

NoOne rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. “Not my fault you’re a hazard to society when ya drink too much.” She took a sip of her own drink, a nuka cola and rum. Something  _ else _ Nova was forbidden to drink in present location. “You’ll burn right through ‘em if yain’t careful, Matches.”

Nova’s lower lip quivered.

“No,” NoOne sighed loudly, “now hush, Mags is gonna sing something.”

Nova leaned on the table to rest her chin right as Magnolia in her flashy, sequin scarlet dress took to the stage. Nova perked up as the band started to play a nice jazz number and Magnolia’s voice cut through the chattering room. NoOne leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as Nova placed her chin on her hands. Nova’s body swayed to the music as she hummed to the music. She turned to NoOne and grinned.

“Dance?” Nova asked, reaching over to grab NoOne’s hand.

One of NoOne’s eyes opened. She hummed. “You dance?”

Nova scoffed. “Of course!” She rolled her eyes, “We danced last week!”

NoOne snorted. “Fair.” She grunted as she sat up while Nova scurried to NoOne’s side as she stood. “How much didja drink?"

Nova blinked and puffed her cheeks. “Only like a couple sips.”

NoOne took a quick swig of her nuka cola and rum and sat it on the table. “Just checkin’.” Nova grabbed NoOne’s hands and dragged her to the open area before NoOne could protest too much.

Hand in hand they pushed and pulled each other. Nova beamed up at NoOne, not caring one bit that eyes were suddenly focusing on them. A couple steps and Nova spun. They pressed together as Nova laughed. She loved being spun. NoOne’s hand squeezed Nova’s shoulder as Nova pressed her hand on NoOne’s back. Their hands clasped together as they dipped with the rhythm. They broke apart and pulled together, side by side. NoOne smirked at Nova, her eyes sparkling against the neon.

They continued their dance, feet narrowly missing each other as the rhythm took them. NoOne chuckled, breathless, as she was dipped, her hand reactively holding onto her hat before gravity took it. Nova beamed as the Magnolia’s song ended and some folks who’d be watching, whistled in approval.

Nova helped NoOne back to her feet just as a familiar bright red frock came into view, clapping with the rest of the crowd.

“Not bad sweetheart,” Hancock laughed as he approached them, “not bad.” NoOne scoffed, her previous smile nonexistent as Hancock high fived Nova.

“And what’s our ‘good’ mayor doing round here?” NoOne said, idly placing her hands on her hips.

Hancock grinned at her as he leaned against the bar. “Ey Charlie, get everyone here a round on me.”

The Mr. Handy scoffed, but muttered an “Of course.” As he hovered over to the closest crowd at the bar, eagerly waiting for a refill.

Nova gasped. “Oooo! Can I have-“

Hancock pushed off the counter, his face turned serious as he nodded to their table. NoOne shot him a surprise look as she hooked arms with Nova, who started to pout, realizing nobody here was going to allow her to drink her whiskey. Hancock tilted his hat at Magnolia, signalling her to start up a new song as the trio hunkered down in their spots near the stage.

Hancock grabbed the stout bottle and swirled it. Nova huffed. “That’s mine.”

“Sorry Sister,” he said as he took a swig, “but you know the rules.”

She crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip. “Y'all are rude.”

NoOne sniffed her drink and ran her finger on the rim before gently tasting it. Hm. Nothing. She took a last swig of her drink and sat her empty bottle back on the table. “Rather be rude than crispy, Matchstick.” She said, gently kicking the toe of her boot against Nova’s leg.

Nova sighed loudly as she, dramatically as possible, laid her cheek on the table. “I’ll burn it off…” she mumbled.

“Go get a nuka,” Hancock gestured to the bar with his head, “on the house.”

Nova laid there, frowning as she weighed her options before rolling off the table and lading perfectly on her feet. “Fine.” She crossed her arms, “but you still owe me.” She stuck her nose in the air and marched off while NoOne turned her attention to Hancock.

“So,” NoOne said, leaning on the table and pushing her empty bottle to the side, “what’s the good ol’ mayor doing busying himself with us locals and throwing caps at gettin’ everyone drunk?”

Hancock smirked against the mouth of his bottle. “Word on the street is ah…” he leaned towards her, voice lowering so not even Magnolia could hear him above her own voice, “you recently made a trip to a  _ brewery _ .” He placed the stout bottle on the table and turned the label towards her.

NoOne grimaced. “Yes. That place was  _ crawling  _ with raiders. Very flammable. Your point?”

Hancock tapped the bottle. “Our favorite little flame mentioned something about a recipe…”

NoOne groaned and rubbed her face. “Of course she did.”

“Of course I did what?” Nova asked, taking a long swig of her Nuka Cola. She grinned as they stared at her like a radstag caught in a headlamp. “Didja know that alcohol can burn like 3  **thousand** degrees.” She nodded to herself as she sat down between them, “Very hot.”

Hancock snorted as NoOne shook her head. “No? Ya don’t say.” Hancock tapped the stout bottle against Nova’s Nuka Cola, “That  _ is _ mighty hot.” NoOne tipped her empty bottle before either of them could tap it.

Nova nodded sagely, as she tapped the bottom of her bottle against the empty one, sending it spinning on the table. “Yep, though not nearly as hot as  _ either of you _ .” She fluttered her lashes.

NoOne sighed and turned away as Hancock laughed. “Laying it on mighty thick today, Sister.”

NoOne cleared her throat and gave Nova a pointed look. “What do you want, Matchstick?”

Nova scooted her chair a bit closer to NoOne and leaned on the table. Her deep brown eyes staring deeper into the blackened abyss. “Dance with  _ meeeeeee _ .” She stuck out her lower lip and fluttered her lashes again. “Pleaaaaaaase~”

Hancock gestured to Nova while giving NoOne a mischievous grin. “If you won’t, I wouldn’t mind giving our lady a dance.”

Nova gasped and bounced in her chair as she spun towards him. “ _ Really!? _ ”

Hancock nodded. “Course I would Sweetheart~”

NoOne frowned at Hancock as she grabbed Nova’s free hand. “Uh,  _ no. _ I see what you both are doing and I hate both of you.”

Hancock shrugged his shoulders as Nova chugged the rest of her bottle. “Whatever do you mean?”

NoOne narrowed her eyes at him as Nova slammed her now empty bottle onto the table. “You manipulative little-“ Nova tugged NoOne down a little to plant a big wet kiss on her cheek. The rest of NoOne’s words died in her mouth.

“You loooove uuuuuus~” Nova sang and beamed at NoOne with pride while Hancock gave Nova a low-five.

NoOne grumbled under her breath as Nova tugged her to her feet. “C’moooon~ Another dance before Mags takes a breaaaaaaak.”

Hancock leaned back in his chair and raised the bottle towards them as NoOne was dragged to the dance floor. “Another time then.” He said to himself as Magnolia shot him an amused look, still singing and watching her crowd.

Nova held NoOne’s hands in hers and they once again began their dance, gently pushing and pulling each other as they found the rhythm to Magnolia’s next song. They laughed and spun, dipped and swayed, unaware of anyone else in the room. Hancock smiled to himself, drinking the remains of the Stout he took. He rolled his shoulders and adjusted his signature tricorn hat as he stood and slowly made his way towards the exit.

They’ll come find him when they’re done. 

They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Dats right folks, Nova has TWO hands and its for holding her two hottest ghoulfriends~


End file.
